Vinetusk Tribe
The Vinetusk Tribe is an ancient jungle troll tribe led by Archdruid Hai'jin located in Stranglethorn Vale. They have been in hiding for a long period of time, and have only recently joined forces with the Horde, due to a great threat to their homelands, which they could not heal themselves. The only proper contact the Vinetusks have with other peoples is through the troll congregations on Zandalar every six years. The majority of the tribe is still located in Stranglethorn, and does not involve itself in otherwordly matters and keeps their location hidden, so one might argue that only part of the tribe (led by Ambassador Zen'gen) is joined with the Horde. However, as this section of the tribe still answers to the archdruid, they consider the tribe as a whole to be of the Horde. Story The Corruption of the Homelands The Vinetusks have always been a very private people, capable of handling themselves, and hence have wished (or needed) no contact (and certainly no alliances) with others tribes and nations. Thusly, they have remained to themselves, undiscovered by others apart from the occasionally visitor, who was usually decapitated shortly after. The tribe was even generally unaffected by the Shattering and Deathwing's fiery destruction. However, about six months after the Shattering, the land, which had previously been good to the trolls, providing them with food, water and sanctuary, started to corrupt for inexplainable reasons. Members of the High Council within the tribe started disappearing with no trace. No bodies were found, which ruled out murder or animal attacks. Their possessions were untouched, meaning they couldn't have left the tribe. The land, which was previously rich with both flora and fauna was now not only desolate, it also started growing wicked, thorny and poisonous plants. Plants the trolls had never seen before. Archdruid Hai'Jin immediately ordered a team of druids, seers, shamans and witch doctors to attempt to heal the lands, however neither alchemy, totems or healing magic seemed to affect the land in any way, despite combined efforts and repeated tries. Their work did however result in something. ''One day, three young trackers returned from their hunt for food with something other than raptor flesh: an ancient elven longsword, which they found within one of the most twisted and corrupt areas of the jungle. This elfblade was brought to the archdruid, who examined it, and decided to keep it for further investigation. This sword later played a very important part in discovering the source of the corruption. Admission into the Horde Several days and weeks passed with failed attempts to remove the corruption, whilst more and more trolls were still disappearing, until the High Council made a decision. The most talented of the Vinetusk druids outside of the council, Zen'gen , was to be appointed Vinetusk Ambassador, and was to travel to the orc capitol of Orgrimmar (along with a small team of band Vinetusk trolls) and seek help with discovering the source of the corruption and thus finding a cure. Zen'gen was instructed to pay whatever price he deemed necessary to discover information vital to healing the homelands. Unknown to the rest of the High Council, Archdruid Hai'jin gave the elfblade, found within the corrupted jungle, to the newly appointed ambassador, so that he could discover its owner and question them. The journey across the sea to Kalimdor was a long one, but the trolls eventually made it to Orgrimmar, where they were brought to the Warchief, with whom Zen'gen spoke. Similar to the Darkspear Tribe, the Vinetusks were allowed admission into the Horde at the promise of not practicing cannibalism and necromancy. As the Vinetusks were led by mainly druids, and thusly already had a more civilized way of living than most trolls, they did not practice either, making this promise an easy one to make. Finding the owner of the Elfblade The trolls settled on some cliffs, overlooking the Valley of Wisdom, where they would be able to spend time undisturbed by the other residents of the city, but still had an overview of what was going on. Leaving his fellow trolls, which he now commanded, with tasks to aid several Horde settlements across Kalimdor, Zen'gen travelled to the tauren capitol of Thunder Bluff, in which a gathering of several organisations was taking place. He announced himself and told the story of his tribe. With the knowledge of the elfblade being the only clue he had to find the source of the corruption, he presented it to the assembly. A young sin'dorei, able to read the Thalassian inscription on the blade, identified it as Quel'Belore (Thalassian, meaning High Sun), however, she could not tell him more of the sword. A Forsaken of the Froststeel Company, Skabb, however, recognised the blade as the belonging of a blood elf, Cellus, formerly a Froststeel mercenary, who had disappeared about a year before. She was unable to tell him more of the elf, as she had not seen him for such a long time, but revealed that shortly before going missing, he had been beaten up by several of his fellow mercenaries under orders of their commander, Zen'jan Firemane. Skabb pointed Zen'gen in the direction of said commander, saying that he might know more of the matter. In the Wyvern's Tail, an inn in Orgrimmar, the two trolls met, and the Vinetusk ambassador explained himself to Zen'jan, hoping to find out more about the sword and its owner. The information, however, did not come cheap. Zen'jan, who lived the life of a mercenary, gave nothing up without proper payment, and so, Zen'gen swore to repay the favour when Zen'jan so chose. In return, Zen'jan revealed that Cellus was a noble of house Sunstrider in Silvermoon, and Zen'gen now had a new clue to go by. Eager to find the elf, Zen'gen immediately gathered up the few trolls that had returned from their tasks around Kalimdor, and launched an expedition to Silvermoon. Once more, the trolls had to travel across the great sea to reach their destination, and after days and days of travelling, the small group of trolls made it to Silvermoon City. Unlike Orgrimmar, this city was much unlike what the Vinetusks came from, and they hence decided to take a more subtle approach, walking in the shadows. Asking around, they located house Sunstrider. They were, however, denied an audience with the Sunstriders, who were in mourning at the time, due to the recent death of one of their eldest. The trolls stayed in Silvermoon for a while, looking for ways to get in touch with House Sunstrider, but to no avail. Disappointed that their travels had been in vain, the trolls took the long journey back to Kalimdor. 'Messing with nobles' Zen'gen returned to the Wyvern's Tail, where he met Anyel; an unusual elf and a Bloodletter of the Froststeel Company, which had previously helped the Vinetusks. Anyel was in conversation with another elf, but Zen'gen found his questions to be more important than a casual conversation between kinsmen, and so interrupting, interrogating the Bloodletter about his knowledge of Cellus Sunstrider. Sadly, Anyel knew nothing more of the elf than was already known to Zen'gen. However, the name 'Sunstrider' had caught the other elf's attention. He introduced himself as Lord Sadukar, also a noble of Silvermoon. Although hesitant to meddle in the affairs of a such high-profile house as the Sunstrider house turned out to be, Sadukar offered to investigate and see what he could find out of this Cellus Sunstrider. He was, however, unsuccesful in his search, and could not report anything back that the trolls had not already found out. Upon leaving the tavern, Zen'gen bumped into Zen'jan once more, who this time had more information to give. The elf the Vinetusks were looking for had been spotted in Orgrimmar by a Froststeel mercenary not longer than a fortnight back. With this information in hand, the Vinetusks were now miles closer to finding, who they were looking for. 'Cellus Sunstrider - demonologist? Whilst two of the Vinetusks, Taci the tracker and ambassador Zen'gen , were sitting in the Wyvern's Tail, discussing how best to track down Cellus, now that they knew he was on Kalimdor and presumably close to Orgrimmar. Taci, who excelled at these things suggested a list of things: from asking innkeepers about their recent elven guests to finding blacksmiths selling elven weaponry. A third troll, who was eavesdropping on the two Vinetusks suggested they seek out Ajaxxor , who he proceeded to tell them was the leader of an organisation known as the Crimson Legion. This organisation, as the troll explained, housed a number of blood elves, and Ajaxxor would definitely be the man to question about elves on Kalimdor. He pointed them in the direction of a large building just outside the inn, within which Ajaxxor would be found. The two Vinetusks thanked him and left. Outside, they found Ajaxxor to be in conversation with an elf dressed in a light and fancy-looking battle raiment. Waiting untill the two had finished their business, the two trolls approached the large tauren and began their usual questioning. While Ajaxxor was familiar with House Sunstrider, he could not help the two trolls find who the sought. However, as the tauren and the two trolls were saying their goodbyes, the Forsaken mage, Skabb, came running toward Zen'gen, seemingly very worried. She informed him that she was the one who had met Cellus in Orgrimmar and spoken with him. While their reunion was happy, the elf had been acting strange, talking about demon worship and trying to convince the mage to embrace her darker sides. She naturally declined and left him. With this new information in hand, the Vinetusks decided to investigate. Taci, who had been travelling with a demon hunter, and hence knew a fair deal about demons, went to the Cleft of Shadows to speak with the imps. He told Zen'gen that imps were talkative demons, and could easily be persuaded to give away information, and that they would surely know of any demons that had been in touch with elves within Orgrimmar. A few days later Zen'gen called the trolls together to gather what they had found out. Taci could report that the imps knew not of any cooperation between an elf and a demon, but they told him that the cultists of the cleft had spoken of a great power coming closer. They pointed him in the direction of a tavern within Orgrimmar, in which the elf had stayed. Taci had brought back a piece of bandage which the elf had left. Zen'gen rejoiced! With this, the witch doctors of the tribe could ask the spirits for help. '''The Witch Doctor's Vision The trolls of the Vinetusk Tribe prepared a bonfire and started to chant to call down the spirits. The great witch doctor Dra'zul, formerly of the Shatterspear Tribe, brought out his bone rattles and concentrated deeply on the elf's old bandage. As his eyes rolled back into his head, displaying only the whites, the witch doctor spoke his vision: "I see a hut by a river in de deserts". ''Zen'gen thought quietly for a second while the other trolls discussed where this could be. The trackers, Mor'vin and Taci knew the area quite well, and quickly noted down a few locations that looked like it, and by cooperating, the trolls found out the location of the hut. Zen'gen arose, and told the trolls "''We 'ave to be smart about dis... We 'ave to plan ahead; catch de elf by surprise.". Tay'sinn immediatly suggested sending a spy to the hut and volunteered. Seeing as there were no other volunteers, and Tay'sinn was an excellent candidate, the ambassador approved. Tay'sinn left immediatly. While the Vinetusk spy was investigating, Zen'gen prepared for an initiation ritual of two of the tribe's youngest. When this ritual was done and the trolls sat down to feast and celebrate, Tay'sinn returned with news. Cellus was not to be found by the hut. While disappointed at this find, Zen'gen was confident in Dra'zul's vision, and decided to arrange for the entire tribe to travel to the hut the next day. The ambassador himself, however, decided to travel to Silvermoon City to learn more of the elf, so that the trolls would be as best prepared as possible. The trolls finished up their celebration, and Zen'gen took off into the night, leaving the elfblade in the posession of Vor'tha, who had become a young Seer on that very night. This was her first important task. Death-in-a-bottle The next night, five Vinetusk trolls left the city - Dra'zul the Witch Doctor, who Zen'gen had left in charge of the operation; Tay'sinn, the voodoo specialist and spy; the two young trackers Taci and Mor'vin , who were in charge of tracking down the elf; and finally, Seer Vor'tha, who carried the elfblade. The group quickly travelled to the hut which Dra'zul had seen in his vision. The elf, however, was still not there. Luckily, the two trackers had no problem sniffing out the elf, who was atop some nearby hills, feasting on a slain raptor. The trolls recognised him immediatly and confronted him with the blade. The elf laughed at the five, careless for their questions and their threats. The Vinetusks, however, were determined to get an answer, even if they had to pull it from his lifeless body, and so the inevitable confrontation happened. Cellus revealed himself to be the "Trollbutcher" of Northrend, but this did not scare the trolls. The battle was even and went on for long. The young tracker Mor'vin was quickly too wounded to continue fighting. With his healing magic, however, Tay'sinn managed to restore some of his powers. Though there were two powerful witch doctors there, it was the young, inexperienced Vor'tha who dealt the final blow that knocked Cellus out, splintering his axe. It had been a tough battle and they had all been wounded, but they were all still alive and the elf was defeated. The five trolls brought him back to their home in Orgrimmar for questioning. Dra'zul and Tay'sinn long discussed what to do with the elf before they eventually agreed on using a sickly green potion - a sort of truth serum. Mor'vin woke the unconscious elf by emptying a bucket of ice cold water on his head, and Dra'zul forced the potion down his throat. The elf admitted to being the source of the corruption. He told of his year wandering Northrend, slaughtering the Drakkari ice trolls. One day, he had come across a great servant of the Lich King, the troll death knight Drakkuru, who offered Cellus great power in return for him to stop slaughtering his brethren. Cellus agreed to the terms, and was granted a steel flask, containing a mysterious liquid. He showed this flask to the trolls, telling them that it contained 'death itself', and that only a few drops of it had caused their home, the jungle, to die and come back alive as a wicked servant of the Scourge. Though the Lich King was now long dead, the powers contained in the bottle were still very much alive. Mor'vin , eager to learn of the fate of his father, who was one of the missing elders, threatened Cellus with his axe. The barely living elf told him that his father, along with the rest of the elders, was now either dead or a soulless shell, serving what remained of the Scourge. Dra'zul nodded at Mor'vin, declaring that they had now gotten what they needed from the elf, and the young tracker pierced the elf's skull with an arrow, full of his long built-up hatred and thirst for vengeance. Cellus Sunstrider was no more. 'Brewing a cure' The two witch doctors, who knew much of alchemy immediately started studying the contents of the flask. More on this as the plot develops ... The Union Accord and finding the plagueshifters Having now identified the plague that was terrorising their lands, the Vinetusk sought how to deal with it. They were unable to define what was actually inside the flask, but were sure that it was similar to the Scourge plague which had corrupted both the eastern lands that were now known as "the Plaguelands", and the homelands of their brothers, the ice trolls of Zul'Drak. Dra'zul, who had had two full days to think things over, suggested to his ambassador that they seek out the sect known as the plagueshifters. These were brave soldiers of the Horde, who had dedicated their lives to attempt to heal plagued lands, taking a great risk by exposing themselves to continuously being around plagued lands, plants and animals. However, the Vinetusks had no clue where to find these druids, and so, the witch doctor had thought of another plan. Dra'zul had heard of the tauren Ajaxxor, with whom Zen'gen had previously spoke, was seeking to gather a force of several tribes, legions and companies under his leadership to stand vigilant against the terrors that the Shattering had brought. Eyeing this oppurtunity, Dra'zul and Zen'gen agreed to contact the tauren, and so Dra'zul went to the Union Accord (the name of this gathered force) headquarters to seek out Lord General Ajaxxor, while Zen'gen and the new Vinetusk whelp, Alpha Kanito sought to learn more of the plagueshifters. Later that night, Dra'zul reported back that the Vinetusk Tribe would become part of the Union Accord, and that even before the official ceremony, in which they would formally be part of the accord, Ajaxxor and his forces were willing to lend their aid to save the tribe and finding the plagueshifters, and with them, the possibility of a cure. Despite their new allies, the Vinetusks had no luck locating the plagueshifters, and didn't achieve any progress in brewing a cure. Hence, on the launch ceremony of the Union Accord, Zen'gen decided to reveal the sample of the plague that was found along with Cellus Sunstrider to the Union Council, and pleaded for the leaders of the forces within the Union to aid him in brewing a cure. Noctis, a forsaken lieutenant of the Crimson Legion stepped forward and offered to take the plague sample off Zen'gen's hand in order to examine it. Zen'gen hesitated due to this man's appearance, but knew that the wise and mighty Ajaxxor trusted this man, and decided to pass the sample. He could now only thank the council and await results... Joining the Vinetusk Tribe If you wish to join the Vinetusks, you must first decide whether you wish to be recruited as a brand new addition to the tribe, or if you wish to be recruited as a part of the original band of trolls lead by Zen'gen . Currently, the Vinetusk Tribe is in its very first steps, and hence, we have no website for you to sign up on, but: *If you wish to be a brand new addition you will have to /whisper Zengen , and arrange an IC interview, in which we determine how you will be enrolled into the guild, and where your abilities as a role-player, and how you'll fit in will be judged. *If you wish to be recruited as part of the original group you will have to /whisper Zengen , and we will talk things over out of character, and you will tell your idea how this could be done, and we'll work out something. In this interview, you'll also have to display your role-playing capabilities, but not through an IC interview. This option is only available until we have filled out the original group. Before joining Seeing as this is a troll guild, you're adviced to have some basic knowledge about trolls as a race. I recommend you read some of the wiki pages on how to roleplay as a troll, troll history, troll culture, loas and perhaps even troll language (Zandali). You can read about this anywhere you can find it, the links I put up are just examples. While you're not required to read through all this, it's strongly '''recommended, seeing as this will grant you greater insight into both the guild and your own character. Combat Before you apply to us, it is also worth mentioning that the Vinetusk Tribe uses the KrucWar 1.0 RP combat system. Occasionally, we will add small changes to the basic rules (healing, abilities), but generally, the system is the same. If you plan on joining, please read about the rules here. Hierarchy - guild ranks Within the Vinetusk tribe, there are three steps in the hierarchy: *Elders, who are part of the Vinetusk High Council; *Tribesmen, who are regular members of the tribe; *and Whelps, who are still undergoing their initiation; As head of the High Council is the Archdruid, of which there can be only one. The current Archdruid of the Vinetusk Tribe is Hai'jin. These ranks can be further branched out. The elders can be split into three ranks, each with their own responsibilities and functions: *the '''Primalist, who is in charge of those that are less attuned with the world of magic, and hence hone their skills using physical weapons. He commands the Headhunters. The primalist is required to have great physical prowess, as well as the leadership to lead a regiment of headhunters into war. *the Hexmaster, who is in charge of those, who wield the powers of the Loa and use them to inflict damage upon their opponents. He commands the Hexxers. The hexmaster is required to be intellectual and strategic. *the Prophet, who is in charge of those that use the powers of the Loa to mend the wounded and restore nature. He commands the Seers. The prophet is required to be wise and knowledgeable. Rituals, traditions and norms Rituals Initiation ritual When a Vinetusk troll has passed their trial, they will undergo an initiation ritual, in which they will be attuned with the loa of their choosing. The ritual varies depending on the loa. The initiation begins with the lighting of a bonfire, which the spectator trolls dance around, in order to call the great spirits down. When this succesfully has been done, an elder of the tribe channels the powers of these spirits with a chant, and lets the young initiate troll feel them and attune him- or herself with them. After the initiation the trolls celebrate by all dancing around the bonfire and eating a great feast. Elder ritual When a Vinetusk troll has proven him- or herself sufficiently, they will be accepted into the High Council and become an elder. Though mainly a push upwards in the hierarchy, further attunement with their primary loa is also required. More on this is to be added. Norms Animal treatment The Vinetusks are respectful of nature, and hence typically only kill animals if it's needed - either to retrieve their skins and meat to survive, or to thin out the population of a certain race in order to restore nature's harmony. This means that typically, the Vinetusks don't use animals for transportation. While this isn't forbidden, it is very frowned upon. Many Vinetusks raise animals, though, and travel alongside them as companions. The Vinetusk Loas The Vinetusks, like all other tribes, have their very own Loa. After a whelp has passed their initiation, they attune themselves specifically with a single one of the Loa. While they can still harness the powers of the rest, their primary Loa will be the one granting them the majority of their abilities. The Vinetusk Loa are as follows: *Mah'jid - Loa of nature and healing. Her sacred animal is the stag. *Hibou'tek - Loa of wisdom and fury. Her sacred animal is the owl. *Roburazz - Loa of strength and pride. His sacred animal is the bear. *Jahimekk - Loa of the hunt. His sacred animal is the bat. *Muranaxx - Loa of speed and travels. His sacred animal is the cheetah. *Zsho'kai - Loa of battle. His sacred animal is the raptor. *Drazzaki - Loa of shadows. His sacred animal is the tiger. The Spirit Bond As the trolls of the Vinetusk were sent out into the world, Hai'jin judged that they would need means of communicating with each other and the tribe without being near. She ordered the tribe's eldest shaman to form a spirit bond between the trolls, so that they could "tune in" and share their thoughts with their brethren at any time or place. Within the game, this spirit bond is accessed through a channel, within which all chat is in-character. Vinetusk Trolls Actual players *Zengen - Earthwarden (Ambassador/Guild Master) *Drázul - Witch Doctor (Hexmaster/Elder) *Kemren - Warrior (Primalist/Elder) : -- *Frinzan - Witch Doctor (Hexxer/Tribesman) *Morvin - Tracker (Headhunter/Tribesman) *Taci - Tracker (Headhunter/Tribesman) *Taysinn - Voodoo Specialist (Hexxer/Tribesman) *Tizdan - Totemic Warrior (Headhunter/Tribesman) *Vortha - Druid (Seer/Tribeswoman) *Zaljizan - Hexxer (Hexxer/Tribesman) *Zuulinar - Druid (Headhunter/Tribesman) : -- *Alphá - Druid (Whelp/Initiate) *Frinzan - Witch Doctor (Whelp/Initiate) Fictional characters *Hai'jin - Archdruid, leader of the Vinetusks *Dar'vin - Hunter Elder, one of the greatest hunters the Vinetusk Tribe has ever had. Father of Mor'vin. Presumed dead or undead. Vinetusk characteristics Vinetusk trolls are typically lighter than other trolls and slightly less muscular. Some argue this is due to the lack of wars they participate in. The Vinetusk males average at about 6' 5" (195 cm), while the females average at 6' 1" (185 cm), being rather short trolls. They often dress in orange and dark purple clothes, matching their tabard. All Vinetusk trolls have orange facepaint, the most basic being that of the whelps: an orange line across the forehead. Category:Horde Guild